


I’ll hide on the street, thinking of you

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Bartender!Mark, Blushing, Cigarettes, Death Angel, Death Angel Au, Drinking, Drinks, Knives, M/M, Modern, Monologue, Part 4 of poor lights and conversations au, Rain, Smoking, Spooky, Stress, bartend, death angel!Anti, human!mark, knife, mythical AU, non aggressive violence, poor lights and conversations, prior meetings, smoke, world of creatures and myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: The death angel of town gets an unexpected visitor
Relationships: antisepticeye/markiplier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	I’ll hide on the street, thinking of you

The street was dark, the brick and mortar road a faded and crumbly grey, the buildings not showing much contrast, other than the green ivy growing tall. The old fashioned street lamps, carved from intricate iron details in the older days, lit up small expanses as he stood there. The rain had drenched him to the bone, but it was debatable if he could even feel it.

Anti wasn’t quite sure what exactly he could feel at this point. So many years in existence had dulled certain senses by now. Not that he really needed emotions anyway. Sorrow was down the drain not long after he started reaping souls, happiness was fleeting... love wasn’t exactly something he knew if existed anymore.

He chuckled slightly to himself, pulling a cigarette that shouldn’t still be lit to his lips. Any normal human wouldn’t have a fire stick to destroy their lungs with still here. A nasty habit he said... he said a lot of things. Anti shook himself. He wasn’t around anymore, and Anti didn’t really want to care anymore either. It wasn’t worth his time. He hadn’t been worth his time.

He puffed out the smoke, looking up at the green climbing a building at the end of the street. Anyone reasonable would have gotten out of the rain by now... you’ll catch a cold they’d say, or perhaps stop being such a emotional bitch and overthinking everything they’d say? That’s what Anti was saying.

That was sort of Anti’s thing at this point though. Overthink. Over plan. He was cautious. He knew why he was this way too, but to do something about it, you actually have to give a damn. Most people would probably be about to cry at this point.

Not that you could see the emotions on Anti’s face. It was like the stones on the sidewalk for the most part, an occasional chuckle here, a sarcastic smirk there.. 

Anti huffed, stomping the cigarette on the ground, and making it disappear. One foot after another made their way up the hill, till he got to the familiar door, with the familiar mail, and the familiar lonely ache. Ignoring it he went to unlock the door, only to find it unlocked already.

He barely contained his grumble, stepping inside and turning to the left to see a familiar smug face. "What the fuck are you doing here?”

Natemare’s scratchy voice spoke from the old chair, probably dating a couple years before Anti’s life even began, “Well I came to see one of my favorite things!” 

Anti reached in his back pocket, grabbing the handle and swirling a blade at the other, only for it to grabbed mid-air, “Now is that any way to greet me?”

Anti actually did grumble, going over to his bar and grabbing a glass of unopened cherries. “I think it shows my sentiments just fuckin fine.” 

He was opening the jar when the demon came over, sliding a bottle of chocolate milk on the counter, “Heard you got a new stomping ground.”

“Council still being less useful than a paperweight when it comes to hiring new guys. I’ll take a wild guess that that’s the reason a assclown is in my house?” Anti cracked open the chocolate milk, giving it a sniff, before taking a sip, “and this is appeasement?”

“Bingo. I’m a house guest for a while, rugrat,” Natemare winked, “Glad you finally decided to take up smoking, it’s about damn time.” 

Anti scoffed, taking his food and going a different direction, “Leave my room the fuck alone, and if you mess anything up you’re paying for it in blood.”

“You’d have to catch me first!”

There goes another knife.

~

Mark was still shaken up about the whole thing. Seeing a soul reaped.. being saved by a reaper..

Being saved by a reaper seemed odd, all things considered. They’re jobs were to get the souls, not save them. Mark didn’t really know what to say after that either. Anti had taken him home and shoved him in. Anti hasn’t stayed long though, only long enough to make sure Mark could sleep, and was long gone by morning.

Mark could remember what it felt like to have his arms wrapped around him. He was the perfect temperature somehow- colder than a normal human, but not so cold that it made him shiver. Protective and strong..

He shook his head, the scene playing in his thoughts over and over. It was.. nice. Anti was rough around the edges, but he was something else with Mark.. he was careful enough to showed he cared the slightest bit... not that he’d every say anything.

It was something new. Mark’s last relationship simply didn’t go well. There were arguments over petty things, yelling and just overall unpleasantness. It had been a long time since Mark had the comfort of another person in bed beside him.

He wasn’t exactly used to it being another man, but something about it made him feel... nice. 

Mark was making up a Bloody Mary when Anti came in.. with another guy. Mark’s stomach dropped the slightest bit, but he still offered a smile. Admittedly, they both looked.. inhuman. Aside from Anti looking tired, they both lacked imperfections.

Felix leaned against the bar next to him, “Lover boy has competition huh?”

“Shut it Felix.”

“I’m just sayin- maybe you should make a move sooner or later.” Felix whacked him with a towel and took the drink from his hands, humming as he walked away, leaving Mark to think for a second.

He didn’t have long though. Anti put his hand up for a drink, and Mark got some whiskey and a couple of glasses. When he came over he sat them down, “anything else?”

The one with black hair- the new one -looked at him, “Yeah, you’re number would be gre- OW-“

Anti was glaring, haven just knocked him in the shin. “That’ll be it Mark, thanks.”

Mark blinked, watching the exchange, before scurrying away. What the hell way that? Who the hell was that? Why’d he ask for his number? What was going on here?

After his shift he put on his coat, mind still racing. He puffed his breath out in the cold, and started walking home.. maybe that’s why he didn’t realize the creature following him.


End file.
